


Letters to Burn

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, M/M, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, ntr, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: El asunto viene a su memoria mil y un años después. Ahora, envuelto en su intento de vida adulta, el tema le inquieta y el recuerdo regresa.Y a su puerta llama su hermano, el tiempo retrocede. Una sonrisa, un anillo, una revelación.El destino tocó tarde a su puerta junto con la carta hecha cenizas.





	1. El anillo de compromiso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Necesito simplemente volver a escribir. Esto de verdad no será muy largo ❤

* * *

**ǀ ****L**etters** t**o** B**urn** ǀ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

  1. **El anillo de compromiso**

Da una calada al cigarrillo para después devolverlo a su acompañante. Mantiene el humo dentro de su organismo unos cuantos segundos para después soltarlo de a poco, logrando en el acto que su cuerpo se relaje. Como si el sexo no hubiese sido suficiente, Ash necesita al menos una pequeña dosis de nicotina. A su lado Yut-Lung, lejos de sentir atacado su ego por ello, lo acompaña al fumar.

Entre los dedos de ambos desaparece el tabaco, desvaneciéndose del ambiente justo como el deseo que los había envuelto hacia escasos minutos.

—Estoy aburrido —suelta Yut, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda enredando más su cuerpo con la sábana y quitándosela a Ash en el acto.

A veces no logra entender cómo es que acabaron en esa situación, y no solo se refiere al encuentro actual. Supone que esa relación de amigos con beneficios se debe a la soledad que los envuelve a ambos; al desamor de Shorter hacia Yut-Lung y a la falta de verdadero romance en su propia vida.

—¿Te has enamorado de verdad alguna vez? —suelta al aire, esperando una respuesta por más que aquella pregunta también pudiera ser catalogada como retórica. El joven de cabello oscuro suelta una risa seca. 

—Oye, cuando dije que estaba aburrido no quise decir que tenía ganas de jugar verdad o mentira o cualquier mierda similar.

Ash también ríe. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, es solo que los temas de índole amorosa se han vuelto populares en su ambiente desde hace tres semanas cuando Griffin, eufórico, le llamó por teléfono, avisándole que iría de visita a New York y que su nuevo novio le acompañaría, que ambos tenían una importante noticia que darle. Ash supone lo evidente: su hermano mayor va a casarse.

No es que sea adivino o se enterara por otro lado, es solo que sabe que el amor le ha pegado duro a Griffin y que ese hombre lo tiene encantado. Ash no conoce a su pareja personalmente pero se lo han descrito como un ángel tantas veces que ya lo da por sentado. Y, sinceramente, le alegra que su hermano encontrara a una persona que lo amara con tal intensidad, algo de lo que admite sentir envidia.

—Una vez, cuando estaba en preparatoria, un chico se me declaró —comienza a relatar de manera casual, ganándose la atención de Yut quien ya lo ha encarado de nueva cuenta —. Fue raro. Yo acababa de entrar y él estaba por graduarse. Creo que esa emoción del último año fue lo que lo animó.

—¿Y aceptaste? —pregunta, quizá en verdad interesado, quizá solo fingiendo para no pasar más silencios incómodos.

—Me entregó una carta. Jodidamente cursi, ¿no crees? No recuerdo mucho lo que decía, solo me acuerdo que decía que le gustaban mis ojos y que no era necesario que le respondiera.

—¿Entonces no sabes quién fue?

—Lo sé. El tipo era muy obvio, además coincidíamos en el club de fotografía, de ahí me conoció, creo. Pero jamás le dije nada. No me gustaba y él no quería una respuesta. Supuse que sería muy cruel si lo rechazaba.

—Tu silencio fue peor que un «no» directo.

Aquello lo entendió hasta varios años después, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no puede cambiar el pasado. A final de cuentas se trata solo de una anécdota de adolescencia, de esas que todos tienen. Ni siquiera recuerda el nombre de aquel muchacho y le perdió la pista luego de la graduación. Tampoco es que le quite el sueño ahora pero está en una de esas etapas de melancolía en la que su cerebro le rememora todos sus errores.

Ahora es el turno de Yut-Lung para hablar y la charla se desvía a Shorter y su muy obvia heterosexualidad. Escuchando a Yut-Lung hablar, Ash siente que prefiere mil y una veces permanecer como está a caer en un infierno similar al que parece vivir el joven con el que comparte fluidos y cama.

A través de sus ojos, el amor es un infierno.

.

.

.

Renta junto a Shorter un departamento en una zona medianamente económica en New York. Apenas caben ambos pero para dos estudiantes universitarios es más que suficiente. Y ahora, que limpia y friega todo el lugar, agradece que el departamento sea pequeño para así poder terminar pronto. Griffin llegará en nada junto a su pareja y él debe dar la imagen de ser un hombre maduro y autosuficiente de 22 años. Y lo logra, casi, de no ser por la carne que se le quemó y la pasta que quedó pegada a la olla. Al final pide algo por _delivery_ y espera paciente la visita de su hermano.

El timbre suena justo a las seis con quince, seguido del toquido especial que Griffin hace. Ash se levanta del sofá y se encamina a la entrada, encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de su hermano que desde siempre le logra reconfortar.

Sonríen, se abrazan, se funden en esa acción y es ahí cuando Ash comprende lo mucho que necesita de Griffin. Es más su padre que su progenitor y lo quiere tanto que podría llegar a dolerle. Pero no lo hace, al contrario, lo único que logra es sentirse pleno con la presencia del contrario. Lo ha extrañado tanto desde que se mudó a Boston para tomar esa maestría y espera de todo corazón que otra de las noticias que tenga que darle sea el anuncio de su regreso a la gran manzana.

—Te extrañé tanto, Aslan. No tienes idea de cuánto -saluda Griffin cuando se han separado un poco, pero sin romper contacto —. ¡Mira que grande estás! Me voy por un año y encuentro todo esto.

—Joder, no exageres. Sigo igual.

—Puedo apostar que estás más guapo. La genérica te favoreció más.

Los dos ríen y se sumergen en su atmósfera. Burbuja que es rota cuando Ash escucha el sonido de una maleta desplazarse y no puede evitar girar el rostro en dirección al pasillo.

—Aslan, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Con maleta en mano, un tercero se acerca a donde ellos. Es más bajo que Griffin, tiene el cabello negro, parece ser asiático pero sus ojos son tan grandes que casi pareciera que está tan sorprendido como el mismo Ash.

—Mucho gusto —saluda el recién llegado, pareciera casi por inercia.

—Él es Eiji Okumura, mi prometido. —Con ello Griffin revela lo que ya sabía, la razón de su repentino viaje y el hecho del porqué aquel muchacho porta ese delicado anillo en el anular de su mano izquierda.

Y justo en ese momento Ash también recuerda el nombre del muchacho que rechazó aquel invierno durante su primer año de preparatoria.

* * *


	2. La fantasía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.

* * *

**ǀ ****L**etters** t**o** B**urn** ǀ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

  1. **La Fantasía**

La historia de amor entre Griffin Callenreese y Eiji Okumura no es nada del otro mundo. Se conocieron por un amigo en común que los presentó cuando Eiji necesitaba hacer fotografías de animales domésticos para una clase y Griffin tenía los modelos perfectos en el albergue instalado en su consultorio.

Se presentaron, se agradaron, se ayudaron mutuamente. Eiji sacó buena nota y Griffin le agradeció invitándole a comer por aquella indirecta publicidad que logró que muchas mascotas fueran adoptadas. De esas salidas fueron dándose más y cuando menos acordaron ya estaban compartiendo cama.

Ese último detalle es el que Griffin omite en el relato mientras su hermano le escucha con atención. Eiji los observa a ambos, intercalando miradas; aunque no es que sean calcas el uno del otro es evidente que son familias, existe entre los dos ese aire que les impediría mentir sobre su parentesco. Esos detalles como el cabello y ojos claros le comprueban a Eiji lo bien definido que tiene su tipo de hombre.

Siempre ha estado con hombres así, aunque tampoco es como si la lista sea muy larga. Luego de ese primer enamoramiento fallido que tuvo hacia el hermano menor del hombre con el que ahora se va a casar, solo estuvieron a quién él considera su primer amor y el tipo tóxico que lo hacía sentir culpable de todo. Todos ellos siendo peldaños para llegar a la cúspide con el hombre de su vida: Griffin.

Griffin le pide a Ash la ubicación del baño y el silencio incómodo los envuelve cuando ambos, Aslan Callenreese y él, se quedan solos. Hasta ahora Eiji solo había tomado la palabra para corroborar las palabras de Griffin, pero ahora se siente ansioso con la presión de traer un tema a la mesa y no quedar como un imbécil frente a su cuñado. Todo sería más fácil si no se sintiera tan avergonzado con él.

—Entonces... ¿ya han decidido dónde vivirán? —pregunta Ash y Eiji agradece a todos los dioses esa oportunidad.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no lo hemos hablado seriamente. Ambos tenemos hecha nuestra vida en Boston. Pero estoy consciente de lo mucho que a Griffin le gustaría vivir a tu lado.

Le enternece la sonrisilla que Ash no logra disimular.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieran, sabes. El vivir aquí, me refiero. También quiero estar cerca de Griffin.

—No te preocupes, igual me gustaría regresar. Mi familia continúa aquí y también quiero estar cerca de ellos.

—Entonces espero que lo hagan. Confío en tu ayuda.

—Dalo por hecho.

La tensión se esfuma un poco y Eiji se siente satisfecho por haber logrado romper el hielo con Aslan, este regalándole la oportunidad de echárselo a la bolsa. Espera que ese sea el comienzo de una bonita relación familiar.

Aprovechando esa nueva atmósfera, Eiji se hace del momento para ahora él hacer una petición.

—Oye, Ash, esto puede sonar raro pero... sabes. —No sabe cómo plantearlo. Por la mirada que el otro le dirige, sabe que intuye lo que va a pedirle —. No te pido que finjamos que no nos habíamos visto, solo omitamos _ese _detalle, por favor. Sería demasiado raro y yo no quiero que algo pueda arruinar mi relación por más insignificante que sea. Amo demasiado a tu hermano y lo que sucedió en preparatoria fue una niñería de la que me siento muy avergonzado.

Ash no dice nada por un largo rato y Eiji teme haber arruinado el avance. Mas el alma le regresa al cuerpo cuando su cuñado le sonríe de vuelta.

—No hay cuidado.

Comparten miradas, el estómago de Eiji se revuelve. Griffin regresa y la charla continúa en donde quedó.

.

.

.

Sus invitados se han ido, la sala está desordenada y el comedor está sucio. Ash está feliz por haber visto a Griffin y compartir su felicidad; también lo está por la promesa de Eiji y lo magnífico que resultó ser. Realmente es un ángel y parece amar a su hermano con intensidad.

Aunque no debería, ese sentimiento negativo aparece otra vez, esa envidia que le corroe el alma. Griffin está enamorado y pleno junto a una persona que ahora, de forma egoísta, piensa que él conoció primero.

El recuerdo es un poco más nítido mientras trata de rememorarlo. Era un niño de quince años más enfocado en la escuela que en otras cosas, acababa de tener un _crush_ fallido con una niña que se había mudado de la ciudad y Eiji no era nada más que el chico que a veces le ayudaba en el club dados sus conocimientos en fotografía superiores al del resto de los miembros.

Eiji siempre había sido bajito, lo recordaba con anteojos, el corte que llevaba no le favorecía tanto, era más bien tímido y no resaltaba mucho. A Ash no le gustaba ni un poco. Le agradaba, sí, pero nada más. Pero el Eiji que conoció ahora era distinto. Es distinto. Superada la adolescencia, parece que los años fueron buenos con él, ese estilo le pega más y ahora da la impresión de ser un poco más abierto.

Ash se siente tan superficial con esos pensamientos, y un hijo de puta por estar tan siquiera pensando en la persona que Griffin ha escogido.

El desorden continúa tal cual. Ash necesita dormir.

.

.

.

Es jueves cuando Yut-Lung llega al departamento de imprevisto. Ash y Shorter se encuentran en la sala, cada uno ensimismado con sus tareas. Yut se sienta en el sofá, su aburrimiento siendo obvio e impregnado en su expresión.

—Eso les sucede por dejar todo al final, saben. Yo terminé todo hace días.

—Tu eres un nerd, Yue —ataca Shorter con una sonrisa —, y tienes una familia a la que honrar.

—Ash también es un nerd.

—Pero ha estado distraído, sabes. Creo que conoció una belleza que lo tiene en otro planeta.

—Quieres callarte, Shorter —interviene el aludido.

Siente la mirada de Yut sobre él y las risas de Shorter se escuchan de fondo.

Una hora después, Shorter, sin haber terminado, recoge sus cosas y se retira a por una ducha; menciona tener una cita y que se le está haciendo tarde. Yut decide ignorarlo y, apenas están solos, Ash escucha sus pasos acercarse.

—¿Qué tan cierto es que tú también has conocido a alguien?

Ash no despega la mirada de su portátil.

—¿Ahora también me celas a mí?

—Déjate de juegos, Callenreese. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Cuando comenzaron lo que sea que fuera su relación, las únicas dos condiciones que existían eran la discreción y que aquello se terminaría cuando alguno de los dos fuera en serio con alguien. En cuanto eso sucediera, los encuentros terminaban y la vida proseguía como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, seguiremos follando por un rato más.

—¿Entonces por qué Shorter dijo eso? Y no digas que es idiota, que ambos sabemos lo intuitivo que es y que nunca suelta nada al azar.

—Sí que lo amas...

Recibe un manotazo como respuesta y Ash ríe para ganar tiempo. Fuera del enamoramiento de Yue hacia Shorter, lo que dijo acerca de su amigo es verdad; Shorter es bueno leyendo a las personas y le fue relativamente fácil darse cuenta de que una persona era la dueña de sus pensamientos de unos días a la fecha.

A pesar de considerar a Shorter su mejor amigo, no se atrevió a confesarle de quién se trataba. Tan solo evadió el tema, dándole a su amigo más motivos para burlarse. Y con Yut-Lung, si bien tan cercanos no son, la confianza que generaron en la cama le hace más sencillo hablar de ese tipo de temas con él.

—Conocí al prometido de mi hermano.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y todo bien con él? ¿No lo crees adecuado?

—El problema es que no solo es adecuado, es perfecto. Demasiado.

El rostro de Yue no cambia nada cuando le dice:

—Y piensas que no solo es perfecto para Griffin, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, soy un hijo de puta.

Ash no agrega nada más. Por más que la conversación fluyera, hay cosas que no son fáciles decirlas en voz alta. Agradece que Yue sea lo suficientemente inteligente para intuir lo que sus silencios significan.

—¿Recuerdas mi anécdota del chico de preparatoria?

—¿La de la carta?

—Justo esa.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Mi cuñado y ese chico son la misma persona. Ironías de la vida, ¿no crees?

Yue se encarga en el escritorio de Ash. Aún sin verse a los ojos —lo cual Ash agradece—, suelta un largo suspiro.

—Puede que eso te tenga descontrolado. No es necesariamente que... te guste tu cuñado. Solo estás susceptible con que tu hermano se va a casar y lo de este chico es remordimiento por lo de ese rechazo. Se te han juntando ambas cosas y no sabes canalizar emociones. Tu inteligencia emocional es un asco.

Ash decide creerse eso también, es más fácil que cargar con el peso de una especie de flechazo hacia la persona con la que su hermano unirá su vida en menos de tres meses.

Shorter sale rato luego, arreglado y perfumado. Va a su cita y Yut-Lung no puede con los celos. Estando solos, lo primero que hace es jalar de la silla de Ash y crear contacto visual. No hacen falta palabras ni tampoco pedirlo, tan solo se sienta en su regazo y comienza a comerle la boca.

Aslan lo carga hasta su recámara y lo recuesta en la cama. La ropa desaparece y apenas alcanzan a untarse lubricante y colocar un condón. Yue no pierde el tiempo, se sienta sobre el miembro del contrario y comienza a subir y a bajar. En otras ocasiones eso es suficiente para hacerlo llegar, pero justo hoy la mente de Ash decide lo divertido que sería jugar con el momento.

La imagen de Yut-Lung se distorsiona. Su piel se vuelve más apiñonada, el cabello más corto, sus ojos son más grandes y su expresión mucho más dulce. Quien está saltando sobre él ahora es Eiji y eso es suficiente para despertar su libido.

Lo abraza para poder girarlo y ahora quedar él arriba. El rostro de Eiji está sonrojado, muerde su labio, y aquello le basta para querer penetrarlo hasta quedarse seco.

—Más, fuerte. ¡Más fuerte! —le gustaría que Yut fuera silencioso, así sería más sencillo seguir recreando su fantasía.

Y lo hace más fuerte, más duro, más intenso. Los dos llegan al clímax. Como siempre, Yut-Lung se recupera de su orgasmo lejos de él. Pero en la mente de Ash, Eiji le ha sonreído y ahora descansa en su pecho mientras le acaricia la espalda.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias!


End file.
